The Second
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: A young girl found in the woods whom is in perfect health
1. 1

"Search the island" said Stoick

"What if our theif is gone" said Myleise

"Myleise he couldn't have gotten far he's to small" said Stoick looking in to the forest

"What if it's a girl" said Gobber walking towards Stoick

"Gobber your more delusional than a stuffed yak" said Stoick

"What if it's her" said Myleise looking Stoick in the eyes

"My daughter Josephine she's dead you know she died years ago" said Stoick

"How many exactly" said Myleise putting her hands on her hips Myleise hofferson gave birth to a girl about three years ago named Astrid she is a blonde woman with blue eyes and she is a great hunter and tracker one of the best on the island when her Daughter and snotlout went missing she found them within two hours as they got lost in the woods

"Two" said Stoick dumbfounded "if it is a young girl bring her back to the village if it is a boy do whatever you want with him" said Stoick retreating back to the village with gobber heading toward the blacksmith and Stoick toward his hut

**In the woods**

"Stop" said Myleise bending down to touch the dirt "the theif she's close" Myleise said standing up "spread out we'll find her faster" she said walking separate ways for the search group

**Myleise**

"Young one come on out we won't hurt you" Myleise said smoothly as if trying to calm a young child but she was snapped away from a direction when she heard a twig snap and she turned around to see a three year old girl with a bow and arrow and she was aiming at her "hi young'un I don't want to hurt you" said Mylesie walking toward the girl then the girl shot the arrow at her but Myleise moved out of the way threw the bow out of the young girls hands grabbing her and dragging her back to the village


	2. 2

**Jo's POV**

"What's your name" said a little boy my age

"Jo what's your name" said Jo said

"Hiccup" he said

"Why do they keep saying we look alike" said Jo

"I don't know maybe we should ask my dad" said Hiccup

**At the haddock household**

"Dad" said Hiccup

"Yes son" said Stoick

"Other Vikings keep saying that me and Jo look alike" said Hiccup

"That's because you do" said Stoick

"But they said we are almost like twins" said Hiccup watching his Dad turn around

"You guys are twins except Jo's full name is Josephine" said Stoick

"I have a brother there's no way" said Jo with laugh

"Oh there's a way" said Hiccup

"What way son" said Stoick

"See how much we have in common with Jo" said Hiccup

**Questions**

**Jo do you snore**

**I don't sleep**

**Can you fight**

**Wanna test that theory**

**I'll take that as a yes**

**_After they asked the questions_**

"So I'm his sister" said Jo

"Yes" said Stoick

"I'm his twin sister and yours and someone else's daughter" said Jo

" Valkas but basically yeah" said Stoick

"And she was carried off by a dragon" said Jo

"Yes" said Stoick " ... But I want you to do something for me" he said

"Okay" said Jo

"When your older by older I mean like nine I want you to teach Hiccup how to hunt and how to track and basically survive in the woods" said a Stoick

"How about six" said Jo

"Sure" said Stoick

"I can do that but I need to know can he shoot" said Jo

"I have absolutely no idea"said stoick

"Don't worry I'll go see him" said Jo getting up and walking out of the door then a swarm of other toddlers one axe."What's your name" said a girl with long brown hair

"Who are you" said Jo trying to get away from

"No fair we asked you first" said a boy with black hair

"Snotlout just let her find the time to ask us" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Enough" Jo yelled taking down a chubby one the black haired one and the twins

"Woah" said snotlout watching Jo run towards the forge

**With Jo**

"Hey Hiccup" said Jo laughing cause hiccup dropped like four swords

"Hey Jo" said Hiccup gathering the swords and she went to help

"Hey Gobber could I borrow Hiccup for a few hours every day until we turn six if he's okay with it" asked Jo

"Sure unless it's a dragon raid" said Gobber

"Thanks Gobber" said Jo watching Gobber leave the forge

"Why" said Hiccup putting the swords on a table

"Do you know how to shoot" said Jo

"Like a bow and arrow" said Hiccup

"Yeah" said Jo

"No but I can set up a rabbit trap" said Hiccup

"Do you want me to teach you how to shoot" said Jo

"Sure" said Hiccup "but where" he said

"The woods" said Jo

"What" said Hiccup

"I'm just teaching you how to survive on your own" said Jo

"I don't do well in the woods" said Hiccup

"Hiccup when I'm done with ya you'll be able to scare even Astrid" said Jo

"What about Dad" said Hiccup

"Most likely" said Jo with a laugh


	3. Authors note

**_Authors note _**

So when they are six they can't really remember when they were three so Stoick always said they were together all the time even when their mother was picked up by a dragon and the next chapter is three days before they turn 15 and three days before the events of how to train dragon 1


End file.
